fakemagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Faroe Islands/1
Keep the Fire Alive is the premiere episode of Survivor: Faroe Islands, and is thus the first episode of the season. Challenges *'Ship Invasion:' Contestants had 15 minutes to raid a ship containing all sorts of advantages and equipment which will help to sustain them in the competition. Story Day 01 Two long boats pierce through the water at high speeds, as the sixteen contestants eye each other up in preparation for the competition ahead of them. The boats eventually reach their destination, a bigger boat in the middle of the ocean. Jeff Probst: Welcome, to Survivor: Faroe Islands! I know we've only just started the season, but you already have a decision to make. Right now, you will vote for your tribal chief, who will be the "leader" of the tribe. They will be immune from the first tribal council, and will have another responsibility that I'll announce after the vote. After some time, the contestants have all voted. Jeff Probst: British tribe, you have elected Pennellope as your chief, while the American tribe has elected Rupert. British tribe, you will now be known as Gratis, and American tribe, you'll be known as Imperium. This season, you will all be living together in one camp, and the chiefs will go ahead and begin making your shelters. The rest of you will participate in the first challenge. Pennellope and Rupert are taken to the campsite on a smaller boat, while the rest get ready for the first challenge on their boats. Jeff Probst: Your first challenge is to get as much equipment from this boat as you can, of course, you'll have to work together to make sure you get the things you really need. You'll also need to find a way onto the boat, as you can see it's much higher than your boats. And with that explained, survivors, go! Gratis immediately begin to prop each other up to the boat, helping each other in tandem, while Imperium swim around to the other side of the boat, to see if there's an entrance. The entrance is much lower on the other side of the boat, and the Imperium members begin to pull each other up, as Gratis members are starting to reach the top of the boat from their side. Eventually, all the Gratis members but Georgia can get up, and they tell her to swim around to the other side. She groans for a couple of seconds, then bites her lip, and jumps into the ice cold water and begins to swim around. Georgia swims around and climbs onto the boat, and notices the panic of everyone grabbing equipment and food. She notices a lower part of the boat to the side. She jumps down and finds a door, inside being more valuable equipment. Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Pennellope and Rupert have reached the beach. Pennellope: So...what do we do now? Rupert: Have you not seen this show before? We have to build a shelter for all of us to live in. Pennellope: Will you help me? I'm not exactly muscular... Rupert: Well since this season has the One World theme we may as well just make a hub shelter and then if people have a problem with it, they can do whatever and make their own. Pennellope: Sounds good! Rupert: Hey, you said you're at university right? What are you studying? Pennellope: Oh, I study Psychological and Behavioural sciences at Cambridge. Rupert: ...Go figure. Meanwhile, back on the boat, Ashleigh is looking inside the fruit baskets. Ashleigh: This is strange, is there really nothing in here? Flavia: What you lookin' for? There's nothing more than fruit in those baskets. Ashleigh: Why do you care, you're not on my team. Flavia: Oh yeah, nevermind then. Georgia tells Aidan about the room, and wants him to help her move stuff out of it discretely before the other team learns it exists. Georgia carries out a machete and another basket of fruit, and an envelope falls on the floor, both of whom notice it. Georgia: I guess we should open it together then? Haha. Aidan: We're on the same tribe so I'm cool with that. Georgia puts down the equipment and reads the envelope out loud, which states that the holder of the envelope has won a surprise twist called the 'Challenge Block', allowing them to pick someone from the other team to sit out from any challenge of their choice. Georgia: Hmm, this is different, at least. It'll definitely be useful if we're in a bad position going into a challenge. Aidan: Yeah true. Georgia: If you want to, we could announce it to the entire tribe later on. Aidan: Honestly, nah. We're all living on one beach, remember? It'll be hard to keep it a secret from the other tribe then. Georgia: Oh yeah, you're right. Anyways, let's get moving, it'll look bad if we're in here for too long and people notice we're gone! Jeff announces that only a couple minutes are left on the clock for them to collect stuff, and the contestants all become more frantic in their collections. Owain and Shay direct their team into creating a relay which allows them to get stuff on their boat as quick as possible. After the minutes have passed, Jeff sounds a horn to signify the end of the challenge, and the teams return to their boats. Jeff Probst: I hope you all got what you were looking for, that's the easiest way you'd earn these things in the entire competition, so best of luck for the rest of the 39 days, you can return to your joint beach! Day 02 Day 03 Next Time on Survivor: Faroe Islands... Still in the Running Polls/Trivia